Superior (Movie Franchise)
The Superior franchise is a movie series based on the Superior Marvel Universe, otherwise known as Earth 9001. Movies Superior The origin story of the Superiors. Includes Spider Man, Ant Man, Hulk, Thor, and Iron Man fighting the Beetle, The Juggernaut, The Scorpion, and Loki, (Not to mention each other) as well as the creation of The Superiors as a team. Superior 2: The Rise of Heroes Features the emergence of quite a few of the Superior Heroes who hadn't been around in the last movie, including the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Wolverine, the Black Panther, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Quicksilver, Captain America, and the X-Men (Not main characters) Superior 3: World's End The Ultron Incident. The Superiors, along with the Vision, their newest member, fight Ultron, who nearly succeeds in wiping out life on earth, and indeed does kill millions of people, along with Captain America. Superior Spider Man The solo story of the Superior Spider Man. It takes place between the events of Superior 2 and Superior 3, in which most of the Superiors are in Asgard. It features the first appearances of Venom, the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, and Carnage. Superior Spider Man: Hail Hydra Takes place later, after the Superiors have returned from Asgard, but they are whisked away on a world-saving mission in the middle of the film. Meanwhile, Spider Man allies himself with Venom, Doctor Octopus is parylized an replaced by Dokk Okk, and the main villains of the film (Baron Zemo and Hydra) temporarily take over New York City, before Spider Man and Captain America take them down, now with the indirect assistance of the Silver Surfer. The Widow's Bite Taking place before the events of Superior 2, this story covers the emergence of the Black Widow's unexplainable skills, and the death of her father after a botched mob hit. Black Widow spends the rest of the movie questing for revenge as she tries to master her abilities. The Widow's Sting One of the Black Widow's solo movies. WIP. The Widow's Net One of the Black Widow's solo movies. WIP. Iron Man: Endgame Iron Man's solo movie. The Masters of Evil destroy most of the Iron Man armors, and the Enchantress sends them all to Valhalla, sealing Thor within the Thorbuster armor. Alone with the exception of a few low-level allies, he is forced to destroy the Thorbuster and deveat the Masters, somehow convincing Odin to release his fellow Superiors in the process. Adamantium A Superior Wolverine movie. WIP. The Rule Breaker A Superior Wolverine movie. WIP. Tear Through It All: Superior Wolverine 3 A Superior Wolverine movie. WIP. Superior Spider Man: Dawn of Evil Features the return of the Superior Spider man in another solo movie. He battles an unknown, shadowy foe, along with several low-level villains. The true villain is revealed in the next Superior movie. Superior: End of Evil The Hate Monger story. In it, almost every Superior dies along with the Hate Monger, who has been manipulating most of earth's villains from the shadows for years. Category:Movies Category:Movie Series Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Superior Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages